Lust or Love ?
by Ky0ko
Summary: traduction ! Lily est vierge et doit apprendre a être bonne au lit pour son chéri. Devinez qui joue le rôle de professeur ? James Potter ce vous dit quelques chose ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamers :**rien est a moi ! Cette fic est une traduction de l'anglais ! Je remercie necore l'auteur sarinileni

**Rating : R** vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Lust or Love ?

_Prologue_

* * *

« Décales toi un peu Lils . »

Lily se conforma et se déplaça pour faire plus de place a Vincent dans le cabinet. Il entreprit de passer une main sous sa jupe mais d'une fine main elle le retient. Alors qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement.

« Mmm, » marmonna t-elle après un moment .

« Je suis fatigué .Arrête » le coupa t-elle alors que ses mains se faisaient plus désireuses.

« allez viens Lils »

« Vince, » dit-elle en tressaillant alors que la main de son soupirant amorçait des mouvements vers le haut de son bras. Il grogna et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser encore.

« arrête ! »

Il ri froidement, en la faisant frissonner. Il ferait _ça_ en temps voulut.

« ok je te raccompagne jusqu'a la salle commune des Serpentards , je n'ai pas envie qu'on me vois a côtés de celle des Gryffondor. »

Vincent renifla d'un air méprisant, il ne tolérait pas les Gryffondor. A part quelques rares exception bien sur. Lily le frappa sur le bras et tira son oreille délicatement. L'action exposa son cou et Vincent saisi l'occasion de l'embrasser. Elle se cambra sous l'effet des bisous dit papillons et a ouvrit tranquillement la porte .

Ils errèrent lentement dans le vestibule avant de se séparer après un baiser plus rapide pour souhaiter bonne nuit, qui se transforma en une autre session de petit baisé se qui ne déplaisait pas forcément a Lily d'ailleurs. Elle s'éloigna plus loin et a souri gentiment, en sautant en bas du vestibule et se serrant dans les coins sombre ou elle était sur de ne pas se faire voir . Si on l'attrapait elle passerai un mauvais quart d'heure. Dès qu'elle n'aperçut plus Vince elle s'effondra contre le mur, se reposant simplement pendant un moment.

Elle était épuisée. Elle était malade et fatiguée du jeu du chat et de la souris avec Vince.

Un bruit en bas dans le hall l'alerta et elle commença a chercher frénétiquement sa baguette magique. Elle ne vit rien mais fouilla le paysage les yeux grand ouvert a la manière d'un chat en cherchant un endroit ou se cacher. Si elle entendait quelque chose, elle entendit justement quelque chose, et donc par déduction quelque chose était là. Il n'y avait aucun secours a cette heure avancé de la nuit.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle . Lily haleta en essayant de se tourner mais elle frappa quelque chose de plein fouet. Un tissu léger, frais, argenté glissa de son visage.

« Par MERLIN. Tes stupide, tu m'as fait perdre une occasion rêvé de faire chier les Serpentard ! »

Lily se tortilla et James Potter sembla soudain au aguets. Il saisis brutalement son poignet en l'abritant sous sa cape qui n'avait on se sait quelle propriété magique vu sa couleur argenté.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse attrapés? » siffla t-il

« Potter… » commença Lily

« SH! » l'interrompit-il

Dans n'importe quel comédie romantique il aurait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle aurait réalisé son amour inconditionnel et finalement le contact de ses lèvres aurait envoyer des étincelles partout dans son corps . Au lieu de cela, il tira sur ses cheveux roux alors qu'il plaquait la tête de Lily contre lui de manière a ce qu'elle ne puis-ce pas respirer et encore moins dire un mot . Lily essaya de jeter un coup d'œil entre les bras de James qui la maintenait contre lui sous la protection de la cape. À sa grande surprise , la _personne_ passa devant eux, marmonnant des chose au sujet de James Potter et -- et _des knickers ?_

Ils attendirent dans cette position pour le moins inconfortable jusqu'à ce que les pas s'évanouissent dans l'obscurité. James relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou. Il retira la cape et toucha ses cheveux de manière attristé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là , Evans ? Encore a tourner autour de Malfoy? »

Lily se raidi et lança un regard méchant a James.

« Ce n'est en rien tes affaires ce que je fais avec le Vince… »

« ne l'appelle pas par son nom s'il te plaît » dit âprement James. « et ce sont mes affaires quand tu marches seuls dans le halls à 3 heure du matin. Ce n'est pas sûr, même dans le château. »

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et se mis en marche James sur les talon, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la tour Gryffondor.

Tous de mêmes, elle resta dans les coins obscur et ne se sentie complètement rassuré que lorsqu'elle atteignit la tour de Gryffondor, le froid de la nuit de décembre chassée par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminé.

.oOo

Lily Evans était considéré un peu comme une plaisanterie chez les Gryffondor. Ceci était probablement dû au fait qu'elle sortait avec un Serpentard ,Vincent Malefoy, mais ça ne la préoccupait pas trop , elle n'avait jamais - vraiment - porté ses colocataire dans son cœur.

Vincent Malfoy avait pour la première fois demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui en sixième année, et, comme elle l'avait découvert plus tard, sur un pari. Elle avait cru devenir folle en apprenant le fait que son premier rendez vous avait été basé sur un défi, mais elle semblait avoir réellement attirer l'intérêt de Vince. Malgré le fait que Lily était une sorcière issue de moldu il l'avait soutenu, et bien que Vince soit radicalement contre le mélange des _sang pur _et des _sang souill_ il sortait quand même avec elle. C'était tous ce qui importait a Lily.

Leurs couple était des plus insensé. Lily elle-même au début de leurs relation n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en lui, mais maintenant tous était différent. Ça faisait 1 ans qu'elle sortait avec _Vince_ _Malfoy_. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fêter leurs anniversaires il y avait 2 semaines.

Même James Potter et Remus Lupin avaient essayé de la résonner que Vince n'était l'homme qui lui fallait, mais James avait été amoureux d'elle et Remus était un garçon plutôt étrange, alors elle n'avait pas pris en compte leur conseil.

Elle était heureuse . C'est tous ce qui comptait.

Vince n'était pas forcément gentil comme la plupart des nobles et charmant petit ami, mais il était magnétique. Mais tout son être l'attirait ; il l'avait pourtant calomniée, et parfois pas de la meilleure manière. Parfois, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Vince s'emparaient de son cœur si durement qu'elle avait peine à respirer. Pour elle il ne s'était jamais arrêté ; il ne l'avait jamais attendu, pour lui tout devait être fait rapidement.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore coucher ensemble.

Une sorte l'attraction physique liait Lily à Vince. Même si parfois il la rendait malade sur avec ses théorie sur les sang-pur, et que son rire l'effrayait, elle ne pouvait pas se résigné a se donner a lui. Elle était probablement la seule personne de son année qui était encore vierge, et bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de scrupule au sujet de perdre sa virginité, elle avait toujours attendu. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi et ce que ça pouvait signifié.

Récemment, Vince avait voulut aller plus loin. Elle n'avait pas accepté et elle avait crû qu'il était sur le point de la foudroyer.

Lily se réveilla le lendemain de son escapade et s'étira a la manière d'un chat. Lily se laissa tomber jusqu'au bout de son lit et grimaça. Demain Vince devrait partir pour les vacances de Noël . Lily restait a Poudlard cette année ; ses parents étaient allés en Suède et Lily n'avait pas la plus petite envie de se taper Pétunia et son fiancé Vernon pendant ses vacances.

Lily roula sur elle même et atterrit sur le plancher, elle resta là pendant un moment et s'attira un regard de compassion d'Elizabeth, la fille dans le lit voisin. Elle se leva non sans un gémissement et marcha lourdement vers la douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude l'apaiser lui faisant oublier tous ses maux.

Sa première heure de cours était Potion,. Elle gromella non pas parce qu'il était commun avec les Serpentard , qui lui témoignait un peu de respect depuis qu'elle sortait avec Vince , mais plutôt parce que son dégénéré de prof l'avait mise avec Sirius Black. C'était, cependant, le dernier jour de leur looonnnngue association de deux semaines.

Lily sortie de la douche , passa ses fines jambes dans sa jupe et tira sur sa chemise d'école, gesticulant dans ses robes longues elle arriva finalement a se rendre au petit déjeuner. Elle balaya la Grande Salle du regard et tomba sur James Potter , qui lui lança un regard glacial, elle roula des yeux.

Elle s'assis seul au petit déjeuner, lisant _le Prophète quotidien_ tout en détruisant son morceaux de pains carbonisé sur lequel elle essayait de mettre du beurre. Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instant plus tard en lisant un article sur une attaque de Moldu. Lily déposa le journal avec un soupir. La cloche sonna signalant le début des cours.

Le cachot ou avait lieu les cours de potion était gelé et elle tira sur ses gants de peau de dragon, tandis que ses dents claquait. Elle attendu Vince entre les deux faisceaux des étudiants qui entrait dans la classe, l'un Gryffondor, et l'autre Serpentard.

Il apparu finalement, son visage doux et dure a la fois , ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux bleus clairs particulièrement froid.

« Bonjour Lily » dit-il formellement, en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Le Professeur Hamilton ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le cachot, avant de prendre leurs sièges. Lily évita de regarder Sirius , a la place elle examina fixement le livre _Milles herbes et champignons magique_, où texte , photos et conseil sur les potions se suivaient. Elle se retourna vers Sirius et fronça les sourcils.

« IL y a quelques chose qui ne va pas ma traîtresse chérie ? » demanda t-il d'un air joyeux.

Lily ne répondit pas mais souri néanmoins. Pour une raison inexplicable, être taquiné par Sirius au sujet de trahir sa maison ne la tracassait pas. C'était probablement parce qu'il avait trahi lui-même sa propre famille en étant réparti chez les Gryffondor. Lily l'avait appris de son plus jeune frère, Regulus, qui avait 1 ans de moins que Sirius Lily. Regulus était la seule sixième année Serpentard a qui elle avait adresser la parole.

« rien de mal, » répondit-elle, en le regardant froidement.

« c'est juste que cette potion est particulièrement difficile et en ayant eu vent de ton incompétence en la matière je me disais juste que ça allait être dur , Sirius »

« Touché sale chienne » dit Sirius d'un ton acide. « moi non plus je ne veux pas travailler avec toi , en fait j'aurais préféré être avec _celui qui a les cheveux qui dépasse de partout_ c'est a dire , James »

Lily arqua un sourcil. "ce bouffon?"

"oui, ce bouffon, qui est, comme tu le sais un garçon indispensable pour la réalisation de cette potion » précisa Sirius, tous en recueillant des ingrédients et en commençant à les découper en tranches. Il commença a allumer un feux sous le chaudron qu'il remplie à moitié avec de l'eau. Il jeta les racines découpées en tranches puis ajouta une grande poignée de belladone, qui fut suivit par un beozoar pour contrecarrer le poison.

Lily roula des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers James, en fronçant les sourcils. Il aidait patiemment son associé de potion, Elizabeth , qui ne découpait avec soin ses racine de Mandragore.

_Elle devrait y mettre plus de cœur,_ pensa Lily avant de se détourner de Potter.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? TU n'as pas envie de moi ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « pas encore Vince »

« répond-moi, » ordonna t-il

« ne me parle pas comme ça » répliqua t-elle en roulant son parchemin de Métamorphose et en le glissant dans son sac.

Normalement il lui aurait fait des excuses, mais aujourd'hui il attendit juste impatiemment une réponse. Lily pris tout son temps.

« je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je n'avais pas envie de toi. J4ai juste indiqué que je n'avais pas envie tous simplement » dit-elle, en s'étirant mollement.

Vince donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de sa chaise.

« Pour _le_ faire je préfère attendre le moment parfait. » dit simplement Lily en nettoyant sa plume

« Noon , Lily tu es… tu es une vierge ! MERLIN ! Vince agrippa violemment Lily. J'ai toujours que tu étais fleur bleu mais a ce point ! Vierge a _dix-sept_ _ans_... »

« je ne suis pas vierge, » s'entendit répondre Lily en serrant les dents

« je suis aussi expérimenté que tu ne l'es ! Autant... autant qu'une putain. »

Il n'y vis aucune offense. Ils savaient tous deux que le nombre de filles qui étaient passé _sous_ lui et qu'il avait abandonné étaient plus élevé que le nombre qu'il y avait sur le dernier gâteaux d'anniversaire de la mère de Lily.

« _tu n'est pas vierge_? » demanda t-il incrédule. « Qui te l'a fait perdre ? Quand? Comment ? »

Lily roula des yeux. « ce n'est pas important » dit-elle vigoureusement. « si veut savoir, s'était dans le train l'année dernière. Et pour le reste de septembre ensuite qui… »

« et qui était c'était ?" l'interrogea t-il avec colère. « je vais aller le chercher et frapper sur sa tête jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. »

« Potter » dévoila désespérément Lily en le voyant dans un coin avec ses amis. « c'était Potter , et s'était avant que nous sortions ensemble. »

« Potter ? » demanda t-il incrédule « ce rat ? »

c'était juste du sex ," dit-elle en pleurant de l'intérieur. Ah, quelle idiote elle était ! Comment allait-elle expliquer ça a Potter ?

« ainsi tu es bonne alors » dit-il en la fixant. « Potter , il a une assez bonne réputation tu dois être effectivement aussi bonne qu'une putain… »

« oui » répondit d'une voix égaler. _Merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde_

«ainsi ce soir nous… »

« après les vacance » it rapidement Lily. « de toute façon pas de précipitation , ça n'en sera que plus bon et puis tu sais , nous deux ont est si bon qu'a ton retour on ne s'ennuiera pas… »

Vince arqua un sourcil et Lily grimaça quand Sirius Black laissa échapper un grand rire. Vince l'entendit et se retourna vers les maraudeurs une expression malveillante sur le visage. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Mais irait-il jusque là ? Il ne demanderais pas a Potter ?

Vince a commenca à se déplacer vers leur table. Lily haleta et essaya de le retenir, mais presque instantanément Vince se retrouva a table de James et des quatre garçons riants précédemment mais qui étaient maintenant silencieux. Lily gesticula dans tous les sens en essayant d'obtenir l'attention de James. Il l'a regarda et a fronça les sourcils.

"votre petite amie a des spasmes," dit-il froidement, en se calant dans sa chaise. "ou bien elle est dérangé."

Lily arrêta de faire le pantin et baissa les bras.

" est-ce que Lily est bonne au lit ?" demanda soudainement Vince, Potter tomba de de sa chaise. Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent fixemment.

" ce qui signifie que vous avez--" commença Sirius, mais Lily lui adressa un coup de pied et instantanément il la ferma.

"Potter, je t'ai ai posé une question. Puis ce que tu l'as prise dans le train l'année dernière tu dois bien savoir si elle assure au lit ?"

James lutta pour se relever du plancher, regardant fixement Lily comme si il ne l'avait jamais vie avant. Elle inclina la tête et il lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

_Ah, Merlin... je suis dans la merde !_

Il ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma avant de la réouvrir. Puis il fixa l'expression déprimée de Lily. "heu... elle est super »

Lily le regarda fixement. les yeux de Sirius faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Remus bailla. Peter a grinça.

" Du grand sexe," indiqua fraîchement Potter après qu'il ait regagné son équilibre, ses yeux allant de Lily a Vince.

" Du sexe étonnant, en fait."

Vince souri de façon glaciale et partit dans une bourrasque des robes longues noires, ignorant Lily qui abordait un sourire victorieux.

Les quatre garçons regardèrent fixement Lily.

" Mes félicitation, Evans," dit James avec chaleur, se tenant fièrement et serrant ses mains à plat sur la table, ses yeux flambant. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?"

_Ah, enfer. Dans quoi est-ce que encore je me suis fourré ?

* * *

_

**Note de la traductrice :** bonjour a tous , c'est ma première fic et c'est une traduction. C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais… argt ! mais j'adore cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction !

_Ky()ko _


	2. le Diable au yeux noissettes

**Lust or… Love ? **

**Auteur : **Sarinileni

**Traductrice :** Ky()ko

**Disclamers**je ne possède que la traduction tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling et à Sarinileni son auteur.

**PLUTÔT THÈMES DE MUTURE. VOUS ETES PREVENUS !**

**

* * *

**

ChapitreII

_Le diable au regard noisette

* * *

_

"euh..." grinça Lily. "Je... heu... tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler Potter ?" demanda t-elle maladroitement. 

Sirius laissa échapper un son d'incrédulité. "ma très chère cher Lily, tu ne veux pas parler avec James _en tête à tête,_ n'est-ce pas ? avant James était fou de toi !"

"C'est Evans pour toi," répondit Lily d'un ton cassant. "Je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour autoriser à utiliser mon nom."

"ok , pas contre Malfoy à le droit de le hurler quand il le gémit n'est-ce pas !"

"Black ! Marie Joseph donnez moi la force de ne pas tuer cet imbécile qui-"

Un James énervé saisi soudain son bras, l'entraînant a travers la rayon avant de s'arrêter derrière une étagère de livres, se positionna devant elle, semblant prêt a la tuer. "Quel imbécile j'ai fait ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie pour service rendu ? "siffla t-il.

" c'était très gentil" dit-elle doucement. Elle pouvait traiter Sirius mais pas James.

"oui tellement gentil que maintenant Vincent Malfoy, le bâtard de l'école -"

"il n'est pas _un bâtard_-"

James renifla d'un air méprisant. "as tu déjà entendu les rumeurs ? Ton chéri Vince peut avoir les mêmes cheveux de blonde que son frère Lucius, mais ses yeux Evans, ses yeux. N'as tu jamais remarqué que l'associé de leur mère avait _exactement la même nuance..._ vraiment curieux surtout quand on sait que jamais on a vu un Malefoy avec des yeux pareil- "

"ferme-la ," menaça Lily, de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles.

"je—et puis merde j'en ai rien à foutre de la vie de ce sale Serpentard. Maintenant Evans tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi par l'enfer Malefoy m'a demandé si tu étais bonne dans un lit. Pourquoi s'est-il attendu a ce que _je saches_ ? "

Lily murmura quelques chose alors que son visage devenait rouge carmin. Cependant Potter ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait car il lui demanda de répéter.

"je lui ai dit que nous _avions couchés_ ensemble, ok ? L'année dernière dans le train et pendant presque tout de Septembre et puisque tu as la réputation d'être un Dieu du sex il s'attend à ce que je soit _bonne au lit_- mais moi je n'ai jamais rien fait "

Elle se tut et rougi fortement.

James la regarda fixement et impartialement. " était-il indispensable que tu cites mon nom pour faire croire à ton batar… petit copain que tu étais bonne au lit alors que tu es encore vierge?"

"Yep, c'était indispensable!" indiqua Lily en affichant un petit sourire moqueur.

"c'était simplement brillant, Evans," dit catégoriquement James avant de se retourner avec l'intention de la laisser. Mais elle attrapa son bras.

"attend!"

"quoi encore?"

"tu ne peux pas tout simplement _partir_ ! T-tu dois me dires des choses maintenant!"

Il la regarda fixement comme si elle était folle. "pardon?"

_« tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre à être bonne au lit_ »

Potter se laissa tomber contre l'étagère, se laissant glisser jusqu'à terre. "tu es _folle_," murmura t-il. "absolument _folle_."

"naturellement que je ne le suis pas ! Mais tu dois admettre que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas simplement coucher avec lui quand il pense que j'ai lu le Kama Sutra alors que je ne sais pas même à ce quoi ça ressemble !

'"OH, MERLIN. C'est fou. C'est impossible je rêve !"

"Potter s'il te plaît ! C'est juste du sexe amical, ok ? C'est sans signification. Cela ne signifie _rien !_"

"Evans, _tu-ne-peux-pas-être-sérieuse_"

"je le suis!"

"ce n'est pas du sexe _amical _du tout ! Nous sommes des rivaux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !"

"Potter -"

"Non ,non,non,non ! Tu sors avec le Don Juan de Hogwarts, et puisque il pense que tu es un bon coup alors tu as décidé de renoncer à ta virginité pour _moi_ pour que JE t'apprenne à être un bon coup avec Malefoy ! Est-ce que cela se comprend ? Bordel réfléchis ! La virginité est une chose précieuse qu'on ne donne qu'à une personne spéciale à notre cœur, et surtout pas à n'importe qui quand on a pas encore - "

" Mais toi tu es spécial!" s'exclama désespérément Lily, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle le pensait tout simplement...

Après un moment James ri. "OH, Evans. Evans, Evans, Evans. Je suis désolé. Mais je Ne peux pas le faire. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Demande à Remus, Sirius n'importe qui. Je ne peux tout simplement pas la faire."

'"OH, avancé ," elle a parlé en faveur.

"_non._"

"Potter -"

"Je, commença t-il, _non !_"il s'éloigna loin de Lily, qui pour la première fois cette année comprit pourquoi il était le Préfet. Il rayonnait simplement d'autorité et l'intimidation semblait émaner de sa personne, le genre d'homme que vous connaissez et que vous êtes censé écouter.

"ok," dit-elle, " je ne pensais pas que tu étais si… effarouché."

Il rejoignit ses amis sans un regard en arrière.

Lily se demanda soudain quand, exactement, il avait cessé de la aimer.

--

"Oui c'est vrai, Vince. On l'a fait. Mais c'était il y a une année. Et après on s'est détesté , Vince ! "

Vince continua de marcher le long des cachots glacials en l'ignorant. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux bleus ( qui étaient d'une nuance très rare) étaient ambrassées.

"Répond moi ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? A Droite ? Droite ? Ah, avance, Vince!"

Il cessa de marcher. "ainsi tu as _vraiment_ coucher avec Potter ! Je pensais que tu le détestais"

Lily recula mais il ne sembla pas le noter.

"regarde moi dans les yeux , je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as fait , et pourquoi pas avec moi , tu le préfères à moi ?"

"non ! Vince, arrête de supposer "

"Lily ! Tu t'es fait baiser par_ James POtter_. Tu es _sale , _corrompu , impure !"

Lily se gela de l'intérieur alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait toutes seule.

"désolé," dit-il immédiatement, mais ses excuse étaient futiles, et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'excuser pour de telles choses.

Elle les accepta juste pour cette raison là.

"c'est vrai," admit-elle. "mais c'était vrai il y a une année ! Et Potter et moi ne ressentons _rien_ envers l'un envers l'autre. C'était juste une expérience !"

Vince la dévisagea de son regard froid et glacé.

"-IL -" elle avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose d'incriminant, comme de dire à Vince que Potter l'avait violée la première fois, ou qu'il juste avait récemment entrepris de la ramener dans son lit, mais elle ne devait pas raconter ces saloperies à Vince et le fait que Potter ne voulait pas lui apprendre à être bonne au lit ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait être une telle chienne.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être une salope , où du moins elle n'en avait pas spécialement envi envers lui.

« Oubli Vince , le passé est le passé. Nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant un certain laps de temps. Et je te promet qu'on le fera après ton retour des vacances d'hiver. C'est tout ce que tu peux me demander."

"laisse-moi au moins moi tuer le fils Potter ," dit Vince à contrecœur.

Lily n'hésita que durant un léger moment seulement. "non. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Rien."

Vince la regarda brusquement et Lily maintenu son visage impassible. Un tique agita sa joue gauche.

" Je dois y aller. Je te vois au dîner."

Lily posa ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle savait au moins embrasser, quoique ses lèvres étaient froides et elle ne tira aucune chaleur de leurs baiser.

--

James la stoppa sur le chemin du dîner et la conduisit sur le côté, en la regardant d'un air légèrement coupable.

"j-je , hum , je t'ai entendu parler à Malfoy," dit-il a finalement . Les yeux de Lily lui sortirent de la tête.

"je n'ai pas chercher à t'espionner," ajouta t-il à la hâte. "Je... J'avais une retenue , dans les cachots. Merci pour ne pas lui avoir dit que je t'avais violé , blessé ou quelque chose d'autre - "

Lily remua d'un air mal à l'aise.

James l'étudia de ses yeux noisette et Lily senti le rouge lui venir au joue sous son minutieux examen. " tu as fini?" demanda t-elle âprement.

"non," il a dit lentement.

Lily attendit impatiemment.

"je le ferai," dit-il après une seconde.

"faire quoi ?" demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla profondément. "et on dit que tu es une fille intelligente… »

'"OH!" Lily réalisa soudainement ce qu'il voulait dire . "vraiment ? Tu m'enseignerais quoi faire?"

James opina du chef en roulant ses yeux. " Ça n'a pas la moindre importance Evans " entonna t-il. "mais tu devras venir chez moi . Le Magicobus nous y emmènera -"

"le Magicobus?"

Il la regarda fixement avant de secouer la tête en signe de résignation. "Malfoy ne DOIT pas savoir que tu viens à la maison avec moi donc tu ne pourras pas prendre le train où il se posera des question. Sirius vit avec moi mais il va passer la première semaine chez Andromeda , sa cousine , et il reviendra au début de la seconde semaine pour mon anniversaire ainsi tu pourras rester ou revenir ou encore allez rendre visite à ta famille - "

"je te payerai," dit-elle soudainement, et il cessa de parler.

"pardon ?"

"je veux -"

"je pense que j'ai mal entendu," gronda t-il. "pourquoi diable me payerais tu ?"

"bah... parce que tu vas -"

"NON ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me payer. Tu n'es pas une putain ! OK Lily ? Ton précieux petit ami le pense peut être, mais je ne te prendrais pas d'argent . Nous nous sommes assez haï toutes ces années . Evans , je pense qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre avec... ceci."

Elle se dandina d'un air inconfortable. Elle se sentait mal, elle n'avait jamais été très gentille avec lui, c'était le moment de se rattraper.

"nous avons une affaire, non?" dit-elle, en soulevant son menton et rencontrant ses yeux noisette. Lily se sentit comme si elle regardait la réincarnation du diable.

Le plus léger des sourire étira ses lèvres. " oui, nous. "

Lily porta sa main à celle de James et frissonna au contact de cette peau si chaude. Potter referma ses long doigt sur les siens et d'un même moment il les secouèrent .

« C'est d'accord »

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Et bien qu'en pensez vous ? Bisous 

_Ky0ko_


	3. Sirius, toujours Sirius

**Note de l'auteur ( pas la traductrice )**

_On m'a laissé une review m'accusant de plagiat. C'est totalement faux , si on compte tous les auteur de et toutes leurs fic plusieurs ont forcément les même idées a moins qu'elle ne soit vraiment originale. Ce que je veux dire c'est que mon idée n'est pas forcément original en y pensant. Il y a forcément une personne qui a du avoir la même a quelques différence._

_Plagié est une offense sérieuse et je ne veut pas être accusé de ça. Ne supposez pas que je plagie parce que j'ai eu la même idée qu'une autre personne hors de 6 milliards de personnes sur terre._

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni cette histoire. Ils appartiennent respectivement a J.K Rowling et a sarinileni . Je ne fais **que** traduire rien d'autre.

**PLUTÔT THÈMES MATURE. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CE SUJET, SVP NE LISEZ PAS!**

* * *

**ChapitreIII**

_Sirius, toujours Sirius_

* * *

_"Pardonnez toujours a vos ennemis ; rien ne les gêne autant" _

**_Oscar Wilde _**

Lily n'avait jamais vu du mal a être une vierge a 17 ans. Plus elle y pensait moins elle était sure de sa décision. Son corps était son propre, et si les gens ne voulaient pas l'accepter parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore coucher avec un garçon... c'était leur problème pas le sien.

D'un autre côté, il n'est pas bon d'être vierge quand vous dites a votre petit ami que vous ne l'êtes pas.

Quelle leçon de la vie.

Lily jetait à la hâte ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle avait fait la majeure partie de ses devoirs et elle avait espérer le finir avant qu'elle ne soit partie, mais elle pourrait toujours les bâcler à la dernière minute si elle voulait.

" tu ne devais pas rester ici pour les vacances?" demanda une fille nommé Rebecca.

Lily gesticula et fronça les sourcils, en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas assez de place dans sa valise pour ces vêtements.

"j'ai entendu une rumeur dit doucement Mary, une septième année Gryffindor. Elle était, pour le mettre sous peu, une chienne... avec un cœur légèrement plus aimable qu'un Slytherin. Je dis bien _légèrement_.

« on dit , continua Mary , que tu vas passer tes vacances chez un des Maraudeurs. Est-ce vrai ? »

"OH, ils ne sont jamais présent pour les vacances de Noël," grogna Elizabeth.

"je ne vais pas chez Potter," dit rapidement Lily. "je vais chez mes parents. Mais je ne prendrais pas le train"

Et avant que ses compagnes de chambre n'aient le temps de demander pourquoi, Lily plongea dans le chaos qui régnait dans sa valise et en ressortit victorieusement sa copie _de Hogwarts : Une Histoire_.

Elle la jeta sur son lit et a commença à pousser des knickers et des soutiens-gorge dans sa malle. Satisfaite du résultat final, elle s'assis et commença son travail de vacances en ignorant superbement les trois filles qui la regardait curieusement.

Elle travailla pendant quelques heures puis elle posa sa cannette de côté avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait fini son devoir de Métamorphose , ses essais de Potion et avait commencé sa feuille de travail sur la Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Tout ce qu'il lui restait a faire était un essai en Botanique, un pour le professeur Bins qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, et quelques questions pour les soin des créatures magiques. Il n'y avait rien pour l'astronomie, l'Arithmancie, ou les Runes antique.

Elle mit ses travaux terminés de côté et plaça plus ou moins délicatement le travail qu'elle devrait accomplir pendant ces vacances au fond de son sac de voyage. Elle se lova dans son lit et regarda fixement le plafond.

À quoi ressemblait le sexe, de toute façon ?

Elle savait que ça serait disons… _inconfortable_ pour sa première fois - c'était du moins ce que lui avait dit beaucoup de filles dans son dortoir -- mais elles pensaient toutes que finalement c'était merveilleux.

Pourquoi autrement les gens feraient t-ils l'amour ?

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit tranquillement dans un grincement sinistre et elle retint son souffle. Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur sa baguette magique mais qui , elle s'en rappela vite , était au fond de sa malle. La démarche était trop lourde pour appartenir a ses camarades de chambre et en outre elle piailleraient comme a l'accoutumé. Lily s'empara du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main -- c'est a dire une boîte sur sa table de nuit -- elle lança de toutes ses forces la boîte dans la direction des bruissements.

Fichu Potter et ses réflexes de Quidditch. Il sauta sur le côté et la boîte , frappa de plein fouet une lampe en faisant exploser le verre. Elle le dévora du regard, mais la situation était assez embarrassante. James lui lança un regard d'interrogation puis se dirigea vers l'objet offensant. La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha alors qu'elle devenait rouge pivoine alors que James examinait _la boîte de tampon !_

"donne moi ça !" pleura Lily, il lui les lança immédiatement. Elle se pencha alors que la boîte compromettante frappait le mur situé derrière elle et retombait mollement sur le lit. Elle couvrit la boîte de son oreiller et se redressa avec empressement.

" qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as tu réussi a rentrer ici?"

"j'ai escaladé la balustrade," dit-il simplement. "MERLIN, tu ne descend _jamais_ à la salle commune ? Je t'y ai attendu pendant _une heure_!"

"je ne descends jamais," l'informa la jeune fille avec un doux sourire. "je suis désolé que tu ai dû attendre."

Il grogna -- réellement _grogner_-- puis secoua la tête.

"je venais juste t'informer que Dumbledore veut qu'on prennent le Magicobus ensemble car tu ne peux pas y aller seule , étant d'origine moldu ."

"tu as demandé a Dumbledore ? Tu lui as dit que je venais chez toi ? » s'étrangla la jeune sorcière.

James la regarda fixement. " ok, Evans qu'est-ce que tu crois que je lui aurais dit. 'Bonjour, Professeur. Vous pensez que Lily pourrait venir chez moi au lieu de rester ici parce que je dois lui enseigner comment baiser Malfoy?'"

Lily grimaça. " bon point."

Il secoua la tête. " alors c'est noté?"

Elle gesticula. " ok. Mais part avant que les filles ne reviennent ! Tu n'es pas supposé te retrouver dans la même chambre que moi ! Allez oust !"

Il remua la tête. " bah on dira que je suis venu voir Mary pour changer..." dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lily roula des yeux et lui quitta la salle, en refermant la porte avec un déclic doux. Elle ne le comprendrais jamais.

--

Le matin suivant Lily se laissait lourdement tomber sur la longue table ou on servait le petit déjeuner. Elle croqua a pleine dent un pain grillé qu'elle avait préalablement enduit miel . Elle en était a sa troisième tartine quand elle senti une main sur son épaule. Elle avala légèrement de travers, essuya sa bouche, et chercha du regard la personne qui l'avait appelé.

C'était Vince.

Elle plissa ses yeux vert et retourna de nouveau son attention à son pain grillé.

" Lils?"

"désolé," dit-elle entre deux bouchées, "mais _de mon _petit ami ne vient jamais à cette table, et il n'est jamais réveillé à sept heure. Vous devez être quelqu'un d'autre." Elle se saisit du jus d'orange surmonté d'une moitié de citron, et regarda fixement son verre en se mettant a la recherche de son devoirs d'histoire.

_Miam. Rien de tel que des fruits frais dès le matin.._

" Je ne suis pas Potter ! N'essaie pas de me baiser ! » dit Vince en serrant durement son épaule.

Malheureusement, Lily venait juste d'ingurgiter un bonne rasade de du jus frais, et encore plus malheureusement, James Potter venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. À la mention de son nom associer avec sa vue, et encore plus , le mot 'baiser ', elle recracha hors son jus d'orange a travers la table.

Puisque sa vie était qu'un opéra de cochonneries, elle parvint seulement à pulvériser Potter au lieu de Black qui se trouvait a quelques centimètre de lui, accompagné de Lupin, et Pettigrew, qui se trouvait derrière James.

"Ey," s'écria James après un moment, avant d'enlever ses lunette . Il la regarda fixement.

"il est tôt. Je vais devoir encore aller me doucher ." ronchonna t-il

« ça ne te fera pas de mal » dit malicieusement Sirius.

James l'ignora et se dirigea en direction des appartement Gryffindor . Lupin s'avança sur son, siège.

"Malfoy," dit-il obscurément. " il y a t-il une raison particulière sur le fait que tu sois _ici_?"

Vince daigna même pas lui répondre. Il baissa juste la tête vers Lily. "tu m'as bien compris ? Restes loin de lui, ou sinon nous... je crois que nous n'aurions plus de raisons pour être ensemble"

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine . Elle gesticula mal a l'aise. " Ne t'inquiète pas. Je… Je n'ai aucune envie de rester auprès de lui de toute façon."

Vince s'en retourna a sa propre table dans un tourbillons de tissus noirs.

" être auprès de qui ?" demanda Black

L'ignora superbement et continua a rechercher son devoir. Elle le fini une demi-heure avant que la cloche ne sonne et reposa sa cannette en soufflant sur l'encre pour le sécher. Sirius la regardait fixement.

"tu... tu fais _vraiment_ tes devoirs?"

Lily acquiesça d'un air exaspérer tandis qu'elle commençait celui des Soin au Créatures Magique pour le professeur Brûlopot.

À mi-chemin entre les premières questions, Sirius l'interrompit. "pourquoi Mary avait-elle un petit agneau ?"

Elle lança un regard circulaire autour de la pièce et vit que les sièges qui les entouraient étaient vides. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà parties pour se préparer a aller en classes.

"qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

"pourquoi Mary avait-elle un petit agneau?"

"pourquoi Mary avait-elle -- Black a quoi tu joues ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais lui posa une autre question.

" tu sais pourquoi on boit le lait des vaches?"

Lily décida d'être courageuse. " Oui et alors...?"

" pourquoi donc avons nous commencé a boire le lait des vaches ? Je veux dire, il y n'y a pas eu un certain explorateur qui c'est dit soudainement, 'hé, je pense que j'irai bien voir ce qui ces mamelle rose qui sont sous cet animal noir et blanc, et alors je si buvait ce qui y sort ?"

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et sentit son courage aller se réfugier au bout de son doigt de pied gauche avant de se consacrer nouveau sur les questions. Elle avait presque fini les deux dernières question avant que Sirius ne lui demande encore quelque chose.

" Pourquoi dit-on que les zèbre ont un pelage noir et des rayures blanche…"

"Black pourrais tu fermé ta gueule ?"

"- - plutôt qu'un pelage blanc avec des rayures noire ?"

Lily l'ignora.

"pourquoi appelle t-on un rouge a lèvre même quand il n'est pas rouge?"

"Ne pas y faire attention." Se Répéta mentalement Lily.

Elle avait fait le tiers de son devoir, mais son écriture devenait de plus en plus négligé.

"Pourquoi on n'appelle pas les danseurs des ballerines masculines?"

"_ne pas y faire attention_."

Elle a raya brusquement sa réponse à la dernière question, déchirant presque le parchemin avec la force de son écriture.

"si tu es en enfer et qu'au loin tu vois un raccourcie mais il n'y a la place que pour une personne et quelqu'un te demande ou aller ? Tu lui dis pour le raccourci ou tu passes ? »

"je pas -- où _toi_ tu lui dirais d'aller?"

"C'est simple moi je n'irais jamais en enfer. Mais puis ce que toi tu penses y aller c'est que tu as sûrement quelques chose a te reprocher…"

"Dieu, que je suis heureuse que tu ne viennes pas chez Potter ! " éclata Lily. Mais elle regretta a l'instant ou ses mots jaillirent de sa bouche.

"attend ! Black... "

Sirius la regardait fixement comme si il ne l'avait avant jamais vue. " Tu veux dire... mon Potter ? James?"

Lily secoua vigoureusement sa tête et regarda autour pour s'assurer que personne d'autre avaient entendu.

" TOI !" pleura Sirius. "Tu me prend pour un con ! Tu ne vas pas aller _à la maison de James_! "

"je ne suis pas --"

" tu as dix secondes pour venir me voir dans le cabinet de balai dans l'entrée hall," dit tranquillement Sirius . Il la regarda hautainement. "allez."

Lily fronça les sourcils.

" es tu en train de me faire une pathétique manœuvre d'intimidation ?"

En fait il l'intimidait, mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer. Elle serait ruinée.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui pinça puissamment le bras.

"Ow!"

"je n'ai pas peur de frapper des filles non plus, particulièrement si elles sont que garces," dit dangereusement Sirius.

Lily se leva et marcha hors du grand Hall. Au lieu d'entrer dans le cabinet elle préféra se tenir juste devant les portes et l'attendit impatiemment. Il arriva deux minutes plus tard et saisi son bras, la menant vers un couloir adjacent .

Lily marchait le plus possible sur ses talons et essayait d'avancer le plus dignement possible, mais il continuait inlassablement a la traîner de forces a travers les couloirs.

Lily trébucha et faillit tomber en avant.

IL s'arrêta enfin et l'entraîna dans une chambrette dérobé derrière un tableaux. Black haussa subjectivement les sourcil .

"y a il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?" demanda t-il gentiment.

Lily secoua violemment la tête.

"vraiment?" demanda t-il en faisant un pas en avant d'un air menaçant. "je pense qu'il y a justement quelques chose que tu as a intérêt a me dire. Vas tu vraiment aller chez James pendant les vacances?"

Elle acquiesça craintivement en évitant son regard.

"ne baises pas avec mon meilleur ami, Evans," siffla t-il en prenant son visage entre ses doigts.

" si tu le souille je te retrouverais ."

Lily ouvrit la bouche furieusement, mais des pas raisonnant dans le hall l'a dissuadèrent de parler. Ils jetèrent un regard dans le couloir.

"Sirius ? Evans?"

"nous sommes ici, Potter," dit Lily après un moment de silence.

"merci MERLIN," haleta t-il, en se dirigeant vers eux et en les poussant durement contre le mur. Il tira quelque chose et en recouvrit Lily.

" Avec cette cape on ne te verra pas. Malfoy arrive -- il a entendu dire que tu venais chez moi et de ton plein gré avec Sirius en plus ! Honnêtement, tu pourrais faire attention --"

Lily roula des yeux et ramena la cape au-dessus de sa tête. Elle l'a resserra un peu plus pour s'assurer qu'aucune partie de son corps seraient visible. Sirius sortit rapidement de la Salle et se retrouva dans le couloir James sur les talons. Il feignirent d'avoir une conversation sur le Quidditch.

" Black ! où est ma petites amie ?

Sirius se retourna lentement, en sortant quelque chose hors de sa poche et en le remettant a James sans se faire voir par Vince.

"je ne sais pas."

" on dit que tu l'as emmené hors du Hall. Que lui avez vous fait ! "

James le regarda avec une offuscation feinte. "elle n'est pas sous ton contrôle !"

Vince ricana méchamment. "ferme ta gueule, et sois un gentil garçon." Il reporta a nouveau son attention vers Sirius. "alors?"

"elle a juste voulu me donner des notes de potions ," dit calmement Sirius.

"donne-les moi."

Lily suffoqua . Vince ne lui ferait donc jamais _confiance_ ?

"pardon ? Je n'ai rien a te montrer Malefoy ! Mais je te pardonne d'avoir demander."

"je suis sérieux, Black. Je veux les voir. _Donne-les moi_. "

Sirius saisit un papier provenant du sac de James. C'est a ce moment précis que Lily se rendit compte que Potter avait effectuer une métamorphose sur l'objet que Black lui avait donné.

" Ils sont ici, cependant je en te les montre pas. Du moins pas a un sal ver comme toi "siffla Black, puis il tourna les talon et disparut a l'angle du couloir. Potter se tenait toujours là, regardant fixement Vince comme si il était d'une autre planète.

"sérieusement --_ Lily Evans_ te laisse la traiter comme ça ? Même si quand j'avais quinze ans, que j'étais stupide , et quand j'étais amoureux d'elle je ne me conduisait pas comme cela avec elle"

Vince arqua un sourcil. "OH ? Et qui sort avec elle ?"

Il repoussa James et a disparu derrière un groupe de Serdaigle. James se tint là et finalement s'en retourna vers la chambrette. Il saisi brutalement le manteau qui recouvrait encore Lily et le plaça vivement sous son bras , furieux, il quitta Lily sans un mot alors que celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Hello ! oui ça serait sympa une petite review :) . J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ( pour ceux qui lisent ou ont lu la traduction ). Je sais que l'œuvre original restera sans aucun doute la meilleure et je remercies tous ce qui me lise et en particulier Sarinileni l'auteur . merci encore je t'adore ! 


	4. Dans le magicubus

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IV

_Des baisers et des larmes

* * *

_

Lily rencontra Potter dans le grand Hall la soirée suivante, avec succès elle avait réussi a éviter Vince, et également Black , Dieu merci. Elle était restée dans sa chambre toute la journée, excepté quand elle était descendu au cuisine pour se faire un _petit_ casse croûte. Elle avait daigné a descendre après s'être assuré que tous les jeunes gens de Poudlard profitait du parc ensoleillé. Il faisait presque beau et d'une certaine manière Lily n'avait jamais aimé de grandes foules.

"tout est prêt?" demanda vivement James alors qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien. Il réduit la taille de sa valise a l'aide de sa baguette magique. Dans un bruissement sourd la valise s'écrasa a ses pieds.

Lily acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. Il faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé la veille , et Lily le suiva silencieusement tandis qu'il quittait la salle sans avoir la force de contester.

_"... que je n'avais que quinze ans, que j'étais stupide et que j'étais amoureux d'elle..."_

Lily ferma son esprit à cette pensée et continua a marcher à ses côté en direction d'Hogsmeade.

Il avait exagéré -- il s'était laissé emporter par ce couillon de Malfoy. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme cela ? Après tout ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Il l'avait seulement aimée. Elle avait cesser d'hanter ses rêves il y avait maintenant bien longtemps.

"ne sois pas effrayé," lui dit-il alors qu'il stoppait dans une avenu de la grand-rue. Il prit en main sa baguette magique . Lily sursauta et un petit cri perçant lui échappa tandis qu'un grand autobus de deux étages apparaissait devant elle avec le bruit le plus fort qu'elle avait jamais entendu. _Le Magicobus_ était inscrit sur un des côté du car avec une écriture ronde.

Lily prit un teint blafard. " espèce de bâtard," dit-elle avec rage. " t'aurais pu me prévenir." Siffla t-elle.

James ébouriffa ses cheveux roux avec un sourire, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon qui était a l'avant de l'autobus.

"je suis Stan,"dit-il avec un étrange accent. " que voulez vous?" il le dévisagea et soudain son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

" vous êtes James Potter !"

James acquiesça. "deux tasses de chocolat chaud et de deux brosses à dents nous satisferont," dit-il en donnant à Stan une poignée de pièces en argent. Les dents de Lily claquaient et James tremblait. "elle c'est Lily."

"bienvenue à bord," dit Stan, en faisant un pas de côté et en laissant James et Lily pénétrer dans le car chauffé. Il prit a une main les bagages de James et Lily puis et les rangea sur le bas-côté entre les lignes des lits, qui étaient pleins. Stan les mena vers le haut des escaliers et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une chambre inoccupé.

" j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'intimité,"dit-il non sans un clin l'œil .

Lily arqua simplement un sourcil et le sourire du jeune homme sembla se volatiliser

"je veux dire..."

Lily continua à le regarder fixement et James l'interrompit soudainement,

"mercis, Stan. Nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit. Nous devons nous rendre à Godric Hollow. Vous savez où c'est?"

Stan inclina la tête. " Oui mais ce sera long. Il y a un sacré monde ! Vous devriez vous installez confortablement parce que vous passerez la nuit ici."

Stan dévala les escalier. James se tourna vers Lily et la fixa d'un air légèrement fâché.

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Tu n'aurais pas du te comporter comme une chienne avec lui."

Lily gesticula. Parfois elle avait juste envie d'être une chienne. C'était comme ça.

James lança son sac sur son lit et lui rendit sa taille originel. Il sorti une chemise et un pantalon puis claqua le couvercle.

"je me change," affirma t-il catégoriquement, il s'éloigna loin d'elle et commença a retirer sa longue robe. Lily l'observa avec un intérêt mal déguisé , alors qu'il faisait passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête . Il hésita, sachant qu'elle observait, et puis il commença à enlever son pantalon.

Finalement Lily se détourna le rouge au joue et se saisi de sa propre malle. Elle en sorti le vêtements qu'elle portait la nuit -- une lâche pantalon et au dessus un débardeur. Elle retira également un pullover. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller avant de se retourner vivement.

James l'observait.

"tu m'observait ?" s'indigna t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur. "Embarrassé, Evans?"

Elle hocha sèchement la tête. "je suppose. Et bien sûr Je suppose que toi tu ne le serais pas ?"

Il approuva. "j'avoue que non... mais si tu continue a m'observer comme ça quand je me change tu pourras aller te faire foutre pour que je t'apprenne quoi que ce soit ! "

Lily ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de lui lancé une réplique cinglant mais Stan apparu avec du chocolat chaud et une paire de brosses à dents. Il remis une tasse à James et puis à une a Lily qui lui lançait un regard perçant.

"mercis," dit-elle à contrecœur. Stan marmonna quelque chose avant de ressortir précipitamment. Lily sentit la douce odeur du chocolat chaud et souri, elle enroula ses mains autour de la tasse et la vida d'un trait. Le chocolat lui procura une douce chaleur qui – a son grand plaisir – demeura en elle , refusant de la quitter.

Un évier apparu entre leurs lits. Lily s'empara de sa brosse à dents et se dirigea entre les deux lits, alors elle observa attentivement le rebord de celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas de pâte a dentifrice. Soudainement la jeune sorcière vit une pâte de dentifrice d'une couleur mauve-foncé apparaître sur la brosse. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à se brosser les dents et vis James en faire autant.

Lily recracha la mousse et se rinça la bouche. Elle délaissa l'évier pour commencer a faire son lit – un bon prétexte pour occuper ses mains. Elle se brossa les cheveux et était à mi-chemin de les attacher en une queues lâche quand elle a senti les mains de James sur les siennes.

Lily se gela de l'intérieur.

Lentement, James attacha ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle toucha la queue de cheval et a

suffoqua rire. En l'occurrence il n'était pas très doué vu que Lily estimait que l'expérience de vie de sa queue de cheval ( si on pouvait appelé ça comme ça ) était de quelques secondes , tout au plus.

"tu ne seras jamais coiffeur," remarqua t-elle subtilement.

" tu ne penses pas," dit-il doucement, en ignorant son commentaire, "que nous devrions commencés?"

Lily grinça. _Ah, mon Dieu.._

James se pencha vers elle et la regardée étrangement. "Evans... c'est moi ou tu viens de faire _couic_ ?"

"--"

"pourquoi au juste _as-tu grincé ?_"

"tu es trop euh… direct," dit-elle sur un ton défensif. " ET tu as toucher mes cheveux!"

James et se planta devant elle ferma ses yeux. l'"OH, MERLIN si tu continue comme ça on va aboutir a rien !"

"ah ouais ? Et bien a mon souvenir je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me toucher ," cassa t-elle. " et tu n'obtiendra jamais cela."

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez ne soit seulement qu'a un centimètre du sien.

"j'ai toujours ce que je veux," dit-il d'une voix rauque, et il l'embrassa

Lily, d'abord interloqué, s'empressa de répondre durement a son baisé. Elle fut surprise de voir, ou plutôt de sentir, que James ne l'embrassait pas de la même manière que Vince…

"--"

Puis James rompit le baiser en la regardant étrangement. " doucement ... il faut aller lentement. Il commencera Lentement."

"comment le sais tu ?" demanda Lily d'un air véritablement curieux et légèrement piqué.

Il se dandina.

"C'est est toujours meilleur quand on commence lentement, et Malfoy doit savoir ça plus que quiconque."

Lily fronça les sourcil d'un air douteux mais James ne la laissa pas réfléchir a la question en se penchant en avant et en l'embrassant encore. Encore une fois James se retira trop vite pour Lily qui le fixa d'un air clairement exaspéré.

" tu savais que tu étais drôlement irritant ?"

James ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et en ramenant les douces main de Lily à lui.

"regardes," dit-il en serrant une main contre son épaule et en la poussant en arrière contre la tête de lit. Il faisait froid contre sa peau et elle trembla.

" arrête de m'embrasser pendant un moment. Regarde , regarde comme je fais -- de cette façon que tu verras comment il faut faire et à quel vitesse. Suis juste mon exemple."

Lily fronça les sourcils. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça de la tête et décroisa les bras.

La bouche du Gryffondor balaya légèrement le dessus de la sienne, lui donnant la plus légère des impression, comme si elle avait juste rêver de ces lèvres. Puis il serra sa bouche contre la sienne doucement, tout doucement l'incitant à un baiser peu profond qui était atrocement lent. Il ne fallut à Lily que quelques secondes pour accorder ses lèvres à celles de James et passer fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux qui lui paraissèrent tout doux.

C'était plutôt gentil. Vince ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça.

Sa langue traça une ligne au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et alors il se redressa , en reprenant son souffles qui était devenu rauque et profond. " c'est bon," chuchota t-il. "très bon."

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler plus et a l'aide de sa main dans ses cheveux le ramena à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette fois leurs lèvres découvrirent l'intimité ( leurs bouches ) de l'autre qui était venue de nulle part et de partout en même temps. Le baiser ne fut hésitant que durant une seconde seulement, alors la main de James fit son petit bout de chemin jusqu'au berceau de la tête de Lily et il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche avec une férocité qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

Ils glissèrent vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la chaleur dut lit se dessiner sous eux . Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour respirer et James en profita pour poser un baiser sur sa pommette. Lily frissonna de partout tandis qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté. Elle sentait le souffle chaud courir sur sa peau nu et enflammé , son nez touchant sa joue ils restèrent un moment immobile. Puis la passion les reprit , dévorante elle enflammait la moindre particule de leurs corps , embrassant leurs sangs. Il l'embrassa encore et encore puis il descendit en une petite ligne le long de sa mâchoire pour arriver vers le bas de son cou. Il s'écarta brièvement et fit passer hâtivement son pullover au-dessus de sa tête. Une de ses mains chaudes se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chemise et commença a monter le long de son dos musclé, laissant une traînée du feu où sa peau entrait en contacte avec la sienne.

Puis se fut autour de James , d'une main il retira le débardeur de Lily et de son autre main il décrocha son soutien-gorge. Et alors furtivement le jeune homme fit glissé une de ses mains sous son soutien-gorge tout en laissant l'autre derrière le dos de Lily pendant qu'il l'embrassait encore. Il fut surpris de sentir a quel point sa peau était douce et délicieuse.

Lily , elle , était tendu. Elle n'avait jamais laissé Vince la toucher sous son soutien-gorge -- seulement au-dessus . James avait atteint ce point -- le point où elle n'était jamais allée.

James sembla sentir son hésitation , car il cessa de l'embrasser et porta sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille. "je ne vais pas te blesser petite fleur," chuchota t-il rudement. " à ce moment il ne faut pas cesser de s'embrasser donc… »

« je continue a t'embrasser » termina Lily en fixant les yeux noisette de James dévoré par une flamme de désir pur.

« exacte et n'arrête sous aucun prétexte , c'est capital même si tu es effrayée, caches le. Ok?"

Lily acquiesça de la tête, elle était maintenant totalement relaxé , autant parce qu'elle était bercer par une voix caressante qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille que par la chaleur du corps de James presser contre le sien.

Et puis une main vint couvrir son sein, et Lily entendit un gémissement rauque venant de loin , loin.

_Est-ce que ça venait de moi ?_

Instinctivement elle écarta ses jambes tandis qu'il se coulait entre elles, distillant ses peur , continuant à l'embrasser. Lily fit glissée ses mains de bas en haut du corps ardent et musclé qui s'offrait à elle, sentant quelque chose s'embrasé dans son bas ventre. Des frisson déferlait comme une vague de désir sur son corps entier en la faisant vibrer de partout -- elle se sentie faible et étrange -- et elle ne sut pas quoi faire face à ce sentiment peu familier. Avec Vince il était plus pressant -- plus frénétique. Comme un besoin irrésistible , un instinct primaire demandant à être assouvi.

James délia le cordon de son ( NdT : a Lily le pantalon ! ) pantalon -- et alors ils tombèrent durement et brusquement du lit quand l'autobus s'arrêta avec _un BAAM ! _sonore et une embardée énorme. Lily atterrit sur James , qui lui même eu moins de chance étant donné qu'il avait atterrit sur le plancher, ses pouces sur son visage , respirant fortement. Ses cheveux se desserrèrent de sa queue de cheval mal attaché et vinrent formé un rideau de cheveux roux autour de leurs visages. Pendant juste une seconde, quelque chose a clignoté dans ses yeux brûlants -- quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement au désir -- mais alors elle se poussa brusquement sur le côté.

Ils entendirent des personnes débarquer en dessous d'eux. Lily le regarda intensément, puis fixa un point situé plus loin , et enfin imperceptiblement se pencha en avant, se préparant pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Mais il a commença à rire.

"OH... MERLIN... c'est trop drôle."

Bizarrement Lily ne trouva pas ça très drôle mais elle força un petit rire et roula plus sur le côté ; face au plancher.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce , refroidissant brusquement l'atmosphère.

"je n'ai pas dit ça dans l'intention de te vexer où de t'effrayer ," dit James à titre d'essai , après l'autobus ait recommencé à se déplacer .

" je n'ai pas dit ça ," répondu sous peu Lily .

"bon alors... tu penses que nous devrions aller dormir?"

Lily gesticula paresseusement.

"sûr."

James se redressa , épousseta son pantalon et tendit une main une main à Lily pour l'aider à en faire autant. Main qu'elle ignora studieusement et s'aida de sa propre main pour se lever et amorça un mouvement pour se diriger vers son lit.

Mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps et attrapa son poignet , il fit glissé sa main vers le haut de son bras. " ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Evans," l'averti t-il tout en traçant des cercles sur son bras supérieur ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyez des chocs électrique dans chaque particule de son corps.

" tu m'a demandé de _le_ faire -- ainsi je le fais."

Elle acquiesça de la tête, étrangement près des larmes.

"bon," dit-il, tandis que sa voix s'adoucissait. James lui lança un dernier regard avant de laisser tomber mollement le bras d'une Lily tout a fait épuisée. Cette dernière rampa dans son lit et tira les couvertures vers le haut pour se protéger du froid de la soirée. Elle n'eu pas l'énergie nécessaire pour trouver son pullover jeté dans un coin du bus.

"bonne nuit," murmura James dans l'obscurité.

Lily répondit pas. Elle retira son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber sur plancher ainsi il ne pourrait plus l'agacer en frottant sur sa peau qui semblait être a vif là où James avait posé ses mains.

Le premier sanglot vint inopinément, mais était compatissant et silencieux. Elle l'essuya rapidement et se courba vers le haut en une boule, regardant fixement le mur pendant que les lumières obscurcissaient et que le bus filait a travers la campagne anglaise, et elle pleura simplement sans savoir pourquoi. Sans savoir pour qui.

* * *

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Hello cher lecteurs français et françaises ! Je sais j'ai mit du temps ( BEAUCOUP ) de temps avant d'ubdater mais j'ai quelques chose qui pourrait vaguement ressembler a une excuse :) ey oui car le chapitre 3 , je crois , je l'ai sans faire exprès effacer et remplacé par le 4 !** ARGUT HORRIBLE ! **bon en plus il y avait une tonne de travail qui s'accumulait sur mon agenda (a bas les études !) donc moral à zéro et découragement ne vont pas très bien ensemble ;) mais je suis DESOLE ! acceptez lectrice et lecteur mes plus humble excuses!

_Ky0ko_


	5. Mr et Mrs Potter

**Titre : **Lost… or Love ? ( Convoitise... ou amour ?)

**Auteur : **Sarinileni

**Traductrice : **Ky()ko ( prête ! )

**Disclamers : **Cette fic en m'appartient pas , elle est anglaise je ne fais que la traduire et sa créatrice se nomme Sarinileni. Tous les personnages du monde Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K Rowling et a la Warner Bross.

**THÈMES PLUTOT MATURE. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CE SUJET, SVP NE LISEZ PAS ET NE ME POURSUIVEZ PAS ! **

**Note de la traductrice :**

_Hogwarts Poudlard _

_Slytherin Serpentard_

_Gryffindor Gryffondor_

Je dédis ce chapitre traduit à ma grande sœur M : Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir ton casting ! Tu es pleine à rabord de talent ! Je t'adore ! BONNE CHANCE !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_Mr et Mrs Potter

* * *

_

**I**l l'embrassait plus passionnément que la nuit précédente. Ses mains glissaient sous sa chemise et il défaisait son soutien-gorge - facilement et sans aucune hésitation. Lily se redressait légèrement du lit pour lui faciliter la tâche et tremblait contre sa peau, contre ses doigts qui caressaient son dos comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

"James..." gémit-elle doucement, elle ne se soucia point que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Son prénom aux consonances de miel. Ses cheveux étaient tellement doux et indisciplinés qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer et repasser ses mains dedans frissonnant chaque fois.

Les baisers cessèrent soudain.

Le temps se suspendit et la chaleur du corps de James s'en alla laissant place à un froid dévastateur. Lily se sentit tout d'un coup seule et le froid l'engloutit. Elle se noyait dans ce froid ; Seule et gelée

"comment m'as tu appelé !" siffla soudainement une voix glacée.

Lily ouvrit craintivement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de James - dont les cheveux lentement tournaient au blond et bien coiffé, son corps s'allongeait et perdait sa minceur. Et puis se fut au tour de ses yeux. Le chocolat qui lui tenait bien chaud se transforma en un bleu glacé, aussi glacé que ce corps pressé contre le sien.

"V-Vince?"

"Oui," grogna t-il alors. "pourquoi m'as tu appeler Potter ?"

Lily le regardait fixement lui tandis que la crainte la submergeait tel une vague se déferlant dans son corps. Que faisait-il là ?

L'expression de Vince devint féroce tandis qu'il la saisissait par les épaules en la secouant violemment.

"RÉPONDS-MOI!" hurlait t-il ses yeux devenant fou.

"A-a-arrêtes," bégayait Lily effrayée.

« Lily ! » siffla une voix, mais c'était la voix de Potter, et pas celle de Vince. "Lily ! _Réveilles-toi !_"

Lily se redressa brutalement avec la sensation que ses poumons étaient comprimés. L'angoisse l'étreignait et l'aveuglait. Paniquée elle chercha à ses dégager des bras qui la serraient. Ses bras fouettèrent l'air et elle frappa quelque chose de plein fouet et entendit un "_Ooooooh bordel de merde_ "quelque part vers sa droite. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et elle scruta les alentour. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Potter qui était accroupis sur le plancher en se tenant le nez et en gémissant.

" TU m'as appelé Lily?" s'étonna t-elle tandis que la vue de Potter pansait son cœur affolé. "je n'aurais jamais crut que tu le ferais un jour !."

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé. " C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu me défigure alors que je tente courageusement de t'aider et le seul truc que tu trouves à dires c'est _Ohhh tu m'as appelé Lily !_ Alors la prochaine fois fait moins de mauvais rêve, comme cela je ne t'appellerais plus Lily et moi et ma figure t'en seront reconnaissant"

Lily refusa d'être embarrassé.

"Evans..." finit-il par dire en hésitant, Lily nota qu'il l'appelait maintenant par son nom de famille. " Malfoy ne te frappe jamais?"

Elle lui jeta férocement sa brosse à dent (la seule chose à porter de main). Elle ne se soucia guère que la brosse à dent ai atterrit à deux mètre de son offenseur – bien qu'il ne soit à même pas un mètre d'elle. Potter arqua les sourcils. "si Vince _osait_ lever le moindre petit bout de doigt contre moi - je lui botterais tellement le cul qu'il devrait jeûner et aurait une contusion pendant un plus d'un mois !"

James la regarda fixement d'un air agacé. "j'ai juste dit ton nom en te secouant parce que tu avais l'air effrayée, c'était pas une raison pour me défiguré ! »

"haine subconsciente envers toi," répondit-elle gentiment. "j'ai juste rêver de lui c'est tout."

"en disant mon nom?" demanda t-il d'un air septique, ses sourcils s'arquant un peu plus.

_Ah, quel bâtard,_ pensa Lily.

"Va te faire foutre," cracha t-elle. " j'ai parfaitement le droit de dire le nom de qui je veux dans mon sommeil !"

James sursauta soudainement d'un air affolé. " Merde ! Grouilles-toi Evans. On est presque arrivé, il nous reste environ cinq minutes !"

Et juste à ce moment là le bus se stoppa dans un BAAM sonore James eu juste le temps de s'agripper à la tête du lit. Malheureusement Lily eu moins de chance et vola à travers la pièce. James regarda impuissant la rouquine s'étaler les quatre fers en l'air sur… lui en fait. Avec un gémissement il se frotta le ventre ou Lily avait attérit.

L'autobus reprit sa folle course

"prochain arrêt, Godric Hollow!" beugla Stan du bas des escalier, " Ey là haut, c'est dans cinq minutes!"

Lily – une fois remise de ses émotions - descendit prudemment, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les reconnaître. Mais heureusement il n'y avait qu'un vieux monsieur occupant le dernier lit, tous les autres lits ayant étés changés en de grands fauteuils orangés.

Elle se brossa les dents en vitesse et se changea tandis que James l'imitait. Deux minutes plus tard ils avaient fini et Lily se tenait à une bonne distance de Potter. Celui-ci eu un sourire amical et acquiesça. « parfait, pour mes parents tu es juste une simple amie qui est triste car elle ne peut retourner chez elle pour les vacances et moi dans mon immense mansuétude j'ai galamment inviter chez moi pour les vacances. Voilà ce que mes parents croiront. De toutes façon ils ne seront presque jamais là. Ils travaillent au Ministère, comme ça on aura la maison que pour nous tout seul jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne. Tu resteras pendant les deux semaines?"

Lily opina du chef.

"Voilà qui est très bien. Ainsi tu pourras assister à la fête donner en l'honneur du Ministère, si tu n'as rien à te mettre, on te trouvera sûrement quelques chose. Ah oui j'oubliais, Malefoy sera très probablement là."

Lily déglutit avec difficulté. Elle, Potter et Vince dans la même salle serait assez… inconfortable. Du moins tant qu'elle n'aurait pas couché avec Potter. Mais quand la nouvelle année passerait, elle l'aura déjà fait… L'excuse qu'elle trouverait pour justifier à Vince sa présence devrait être parfaite et sensible, ou sinon Vince l'assassinerait et cacherait son corps dans la neige.

"et euh - Evans... si tous les deux vous ne pouvez pas attendre - quittez ma maison. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais de le voir nu à proximité de personne normalement constituer -– » Potter fit la grimace la plus drôle que Lily n'ai jamais vu. Lily en aurait presque rit mais se ressaisit à temps. Elle ne devait pas les laisser ce trou du cul insulter son petit ami comme ça !

"Ferme-la," dit-elle fermement.

Elle sentit l'autobus ralentir et saisi James qui la regarda avec surprise avant de se ressaisir des bords du lit. L'arrêt fut particulièrement… inégal, en effet alors que Lily se portait très bien, James, lui se cogna la tête contre le rebord du lit et s'ouvrit au-dessus du sourcil.

Lily souffla d'agacement tandis que le bus s'arrêtait définitivement, puis son regard se posa sur le filet de sang qui serpentait le long de la joue de James.

" tu es désespérant," s'agaça t-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils descendirent de l'autobus et James la mena vers un petit jardin garni de jolies fleurs (magiques, probablement) aussi blanche que pouvait l'être la neige qui recouvrait la petite allée. Leur destination était une maison modeste mais coquette, elle était dotée de deux étages, les volets étaient d'un bleu foncé qui contrastait avec la couleur crème de la maison. Potter toqua prestement avec sa baguette magique et le bout de celle-ci devint luminescente au bout avant de prendre une teinte bleue. Potter eu un sourire et ouvrit en grand la porte.

"Je suis là!" Beugla t-il. " Et j'ai amené une amie!"

Lily crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

" Tu ne leurs a pas dit que je venais?" Siffla t-elle alors que toute couleur avait déserté son visage. Et si ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle ? Et si elle leurs gâchait leurs vacances !

James agita nonchalamment sa main. "Ils s'en fichent."

Lily entendit une personne descendre rapidement les escaliers et une femme à la chevelure brune apparut. Elle repéra rapidement James et se jeta sur lui. James la serra très fort en riant, puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Bonjour, Maman."

La mère de James était jeune. Elle était mince - presque maigre, comme si elle avait été récemment malade, et puis son visage était plutôt pâle. Lily remarqua qu'elle avait les même yeux que James.

Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinairement jolie ; en fait elle était plutôt plate, mais elle brillait de confiance ce qui la rendait dix fois plus belle qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Lily avait été choqué par l'affection que Potter portait à sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu être affectueux avec quiconque.

À moins bien sûr qu'on ne compte les heures qu'il passait au lit. Là bien sûr il était affectueux. En tout d'après ces conquêtes. ( Lily n'ayant pas encore testé )

"bon," dit la maman de James, en regardant son fils, qui était environ quatre pouces plus grand qu'elle. " Mais—tu saignes ! Tu t'es encore cogné contre un de ces lits de fers ? »

James grimaça. "Comme toujours. Maman, je te présente Lily Evans. Elle est mon amie et elle restera avec nous durant ces vacances."

La mère de James arqua ses sourcils. Lily fut frappé par la ressemblance entre elle et son fils. C'était incroyable !

"James n'a jamais ramené de fille à la maison," dit-elle avec un sourire, puis elle se pencha en avant et étreignit Lily comme elle l'avait fait pour son fils. Lily qui se sentie soudain gênée; les seules personnes qui l'avaient jamais étreinte étaient ses parents - et ce n'était pas monnaie courante.

"Maman," Grogna James en roulant ses yeux. "Evans est juste une amie."

"Evans?" S'étonna sa mère.

" Et bien, je l'appelle Evans, de toute façon elle m'appelle Potter. Nous avons eu notre période love/hate ( les yeux de Mme Potter s'illuminèrent ) – mais un amour _platonique_, maman, ne me regarde pas comme ça !" S'exaspéra t-il.

" Bon, bon, Lily," dit la mère de James en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire gentil. "Appelles-moi Bee ( abeille ) – abréviation de Sabia. Je suis irlandaise, " lui expliqua t-elle. Puis elle détailla les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseurs de Lily. « Tu es irlandaise ? »

Lily acquiesça, « Mon père est Irlandais, je ne vous raconte pas les histoires que ça a fait quand il a épousé ma mère. Une anglaise de ''Bonne Famille''…"

Mme Potter ri doucement. "Naturellement. Bien allez, suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre !"

Elle amena Lily dans un immense vestibule que la maison vu de l'extérieur n'aurait normalement pas put contenir, Mme Potter ouvrit une porte et Lily déposa avec douceur sa valise dedans. Puis relevant les yeux sa respiration se coupa. Dans la spacieuse chambre se mélangeaient un amas de couleur bleu dans les nuances variaient selon le point de vue où on était. Le tout donnait une ambiance relaxante comme si on flottait haut dans le ciel.

« C'est merveilleux. » Chuchota Lily.

Mme Potter rayonna et elle parut encore plus belle. « Oh allez vient il faut redescendre en bas. Le père de James va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ». Elle ramena Lily dans une cuisine au ton vert et blanc.

« Alors toi aussi tu viens de Gryffondor ? »

« Exact, acquiesça Lily, nous venons de la même année. »

"Alors tu dois aussi connaître Sirius, Remus, et Peter?" demanda Mme Potter, en lui mettant sous le nez un plat biscuits et une tasse de thé. Lily prit un biscuit et lança lui lança un regard septique mais l'enfouit finalement dans sa bouche, finalement il n'avait tout simplement pas de goût.

" effectivement je les connais," répondit Lily en avalant difficilement le 'biscuit'. Elle n'avait pas voulut mentir à Mme Potter en disant qu'ils étaient bons amis, puisqu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Pas du tout même. Pensa Lily en repensant à ce trou du cul de Black.

James entra vivement dans la cuisine, "Papa n'est pas encore là ?"

Mme Potter opina négativement du chef. "Il devrait être ici dans un moment." Elle effleura du regard Lily. "j'ai bien peur que nous ne serons pas très pressant durant la semaine . Avec tout ça... il est difficile d'avoir du temps libre. Nos heures de travail ont doublé et nous serons probablement absents pour la veille de Noël. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez _quelque chose_ pour vous occuper."

Lily vacilla. James roula des yeux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme très grand et attirant. Il se dirigea d'entré vers la cuisine, ses cheveux affreusement mal coiffé touchant presque l'embrasure de la porte.

"James," s'étonna t-il en marquant un temps d'arrêt. " Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tard."

L'énergie de la pièce fut soudainement chargée. Lily regarda Sabia Potter qui faisait bravement une vaisselle qui n'existait pas, alors que James évitait les yeux de son père.

Lily s'interrogea alors sérieusement sur les rapports que Potter entretenait avec son papa.

"Non, la Magicobus est arrivé euh plutôt que prévu," répondit James en allant étreindre son papa. "c'est Lily mon amie... Lily Evans."

M. Potter présenta une main que Lily secoua frénétiquement, aimant immédiatement cet homme qui sentait le papier et l'encre.

" Clark Potter," se présenta t-il.

"Lily Evans," répondit Lily en ayant un petit sourire timide.

" Heureux de te rencontrer, Lily," dit doucement Clark Potter, en laissant sa main aller faire un saut chez son épouse. James eu un regard inquiet. Le dos de Sabia était raide ; Le maintien de Clark trahissait qu'il était épuisé.

" Tu vois je ne t'avais pas dit qu'ils ne s'en occuperaient pas , "chuchota t-il.

Le regard de Lily se posa sur Clark qui chuchotaient. Clark chuchota quelques chose dans l'oreille de sa femme qui gesticula et faillit faire tomber le plat qu'elle tenait en main. M. Potter continua ses chuchotements et un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de sa Mme Potter. Les parents de James rirent et pendant que Sabia se détendait, M Potter lui effleura brièvement la taille.

Ils échangèrent un regard - les amoureux étranges d'un regard seulement peuvent tout partager quand ils s'aiment vraiment.

_Et bien_, pensa Lily. _Il y a de l'amour pur dans l'air_

Mais vu la façon dont les parents de James se regardaient, qui eut crut qu'il n'y en ai pas ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, simplement parce que regarder ses parents était trop pour elle à ce moment. Elle l'observait médusée.

" ils se connaissent depuis Hogwarts?" demanda t-elle, après un silence inconfortable.

James secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. "Ensuite. Ils étaient pourtant dans la même année. Mais maman était chez les Slytherin. Elle était l'une des gentils. Mon papa était quant à lui un Gryffindor."

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Quelle étrange union."

James ri d'un air cynique. " As-tu oublié que tu sortais avec un Slytherin ?"

Lily fit non de la tête. " C'est différent."

"Comment ça?"

"Et bien... parce que nous ne seront pas ensemble encore bien longtemps. Je ne vais pas me marier avec Vince. D'ailleurs je doute que je me marie avec n'importe qui de Hogwarts."

James gesticula. "nous verrons bien, de toute façon on a tout notre temps pour décider. Il y a t-il autre chose que tu voulais me demander ?"

"Oui. Dois-je m'habiller avec élégance pour la soirée du nouvel an ?"

James fit une pause avant de répondre. "Oui, extrêmement. Tu n'as qu'à porter une robe de soirée."

"oh, alors j'irai m'en acheter une. Y a t-il un magasin à proximité ?"

" ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te présenterait quelques filles d'ici, leurs armoires doivent regorger de ça," dit James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. " Encore autre chose?"

Lily secoua la tête silencieusement, son regard se tournant une nouvelle fois vers les parents de James et leur amour silencieux.

* * *

**Note de la brave auteur :** ALELUÏA ! MERLIN MERCI J'AI FINI ! Lol : Comment allez-vous ? Moi super mais fatigué ! En deux jour j'ai traduit ce chapitre et le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfic ! Ey oui je suis en vacances et rattrape tout le temps perdu hihihihihihihihi.

**Bon alors maintenant réponse au reviews ! ( Vous êtes tous super !)**


	6. ANNONCE!

**Hum hum !**

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, ni une horrible annonce pour dire que j'arrête tout… C'est juste un message. ) Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser profondément du retard que j'ai accumulé ( cependant je suis en année de bac et en internat alors c'est plutôt difficile à gérer… ) mais la question n'est pas là, et je sais qu'en voulant traduire cette fiction j'ai pris un _engagement_ ! Que je respecterai !

Cependant comme vous avez put le constater la fiction en version originale a été supprimé ( rhaaaaa !) je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi, alors je me suis dis qu'il faudrait que je fasse une petite pause le temps que le vent de folie qui souffle sur feufeupasnet s'éteigne…

Et maintenant la bonne nouvelle ! En relisant mon travail je me suis rendu compte qu'il était… horrible ! J'ai donc commencer à réécrire tous les chapitres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pa-r-f-a-i-t-s ! Et j'en suis à la moitié de la traduction-brouillon du prochain chapitre. Ainsi vous devriez avoir une nouvelle fic toute neuve et toute requinquée et surtout ubdaté à la mi-mars ! E_t je cherche une personne pour m'aider dans ma tache, par exemple après avoir réécris les chapitres, je les lui envois pour qu'il me donne son avis, et corrige les dernières petites fautes, si ça vous intéresse…_

Et voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu, je m'excuse pour tout se retard et rendez vous au alentour du 15 et du 20 !

_Bonnes vacances !_


End file.
